


ice cold waves

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: makoto warned haru that swimming in an outdoor pool during fall would get him sick, if only the rebellious swimmer would actually listen to him for once.





	ice cold waves

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **wrenegade29 said:** Hey, I'm not positive if you are still taking the writing requests, but if you are, maybe you could consider a MakoHaru college thing? Thank you!!!!  
> 
> 
> lol can yall believe this is the first free fic ive written? wild considering i rly love it too. anyways, im such a slut for sickfics i couldnt resist writing one. hope you enjoy!! 

Makoto sighed when he swung open the door of his and Haru’s dorm and found it to be completely empty. He checked the time and just as he thought, Haru’s last class ended about fifteen minutes ago, which meant he should have been back by now. He went to text the wayward swimmer, but quickly saw that he had left his phone behind. With another soft sigh, Makoto grabbed his boyfriend’s phone and made his way down to the campus’s outdoor pool. Knowing that Haru preferred swimming outside rather than inside, despite the fact it was quite cold outside now. 

When he reached the pool, he saw his missing roommate floating in the pool, looking quite content. Makoto set Haru’s phone down on his towel and approached the side of the pool.

“Haru, did you even go to class this afternoon?” The brunet asked, crossing his arms.

In the water below, Haru peeled open an ocean blue eye to look at the newcomer before letting it slide closed again. There was silence for a few beats before he replied quietly.

“No.”

Makoto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Haru, this is the third time this week, you can't keep skipping class like this.”

Haru sighed softly this time and floated towards Makoto, “it's just art history, it's not like it's going towards my major or anything,” he rebutted quietly. Makoto sat down cross legged and peered down at his boyfriend.

“But it's apart of your minor which means you still have to take it,” he reminded the floating figure in the water.

“I’d rather be here,” Haru rebutted, his voice staying as even and calm as always.

“I know, but Haru the class is only fifty minutes, surely the water can wait, it's not going anywhere after all,” Makoto tried to reason. Haru looked at Makoto with a look of confusion, as if what Makoto had said was not even Japanese. Makoto sighed and shook his head, “never mind, now come on, get out, it's too cold, you’re going to get sick.”

“No I won't,” Haru protested, righting himself and taking Makoto’s hand despite his arguing.

“Yes you will,” Makoto insisted, helping his boyfriend out of the pool. 

Haru didn't saying anything more as Makoto wrapped him in a towel and rubbed him dry before leading him back to their dorm.

\--

Sure enough, about two days later and two more afternoons in the pool, Makoto woke up to find Haru shivering and sweating. Makoto sat up and pressed a hand to the trembling man’s forehead, finding heat radiating beneath the skin. He shook his head and grabbed his phone so he could email his professors and tell them he was going to be out that day to care for Haru. 

After grabbing some extra blankets and making a quick run to the campus store to pick up some soup and tea, Makoto returned to find Haru still dead asleep, looking just as he did when Makoto woke up that morning. Makoto set the bag down next to the bed and perched on the edge, reaching out a hand to rouse the dozing student.

“Haru? Wake up…” he murmured, shaking the hand he has rested on Haru’s shoulder gently.

Haru groaned and slowly peeled open his eyes, he winced at the light of their dorm and was immediately wracked with shivers. He held onto his arms and looked up at Makoto with fever bright eyes. 

“Makoto...I feel terrible…” Haru murmured, hunching over. His already sweat-slicked hair fell into his face and his arms moved to hold his middle instead.

“You're sick,” Makoto informed him, rubbing his hand over Haru’s back. “Do you feel like you're going to throw up?”

“No…” Haru mumbled, “just achey all over.” Haru gave another hard shiver and squeezed his eyes shut. Makoto hummed and stood up, going to their small pantry and digging out some bread to put in the toaster.

As the bread toasted, Makoto walked back over to Haru and tucked the blankets around Haru’s shoulders. “Want me to email your professor’s and tell them you're sick?” He asked, rubbing Haru’s back. Haru didn't say anything and only handed Makoto his phone so he could type out the emails.

By the time he finished, the toast had popped. Standing up, Makoto went over and collected it, putting it on a plate and handing it to Haru.

“Eat this,” he instucted him, “it'll help settle your stomach,” he explained. Haru nodded and took the toast, nibbling on it. He was able to finish about half of it before setting it down and closing his eyes exhaustedly. Makoto decided that was good enough and took the plate before settling Haru back down in bed. When he went to lay down next to Haru, he was stopped.

“Wait...I don't want you to get sick…” Haru mumbled, staring up at Makoto. The brunet blinked and nodded before padding over to their bathroom supplies and putting a mask on his face.

“Better?” He asked, reaching out to comb a hand through Haru’s still damp hair. Haru only nodded and let himself be cuddled by Makoto who had now climbed into the bed with him. Makoto picked up the remote for their T.V. and handed it to Haru to let him pick what to watch. The dark haired student ultimately decided on a cooking show on Netflix, though within twenty minutes he was dead asleep.

Makoto pressed a kiss to Haru’s head and scrolled through his phone while Haru slept. It wasn't until Haru started jerking and twitching in his sleep that Makoto looked down at him again. Makoto frowned when he saw Haru’s face tugged into a frowned, his head jerking from side to side accompanied with a few whimpers here and there. 

“Haru?” Makoto murmured, trying to stir the sleeping figure next to him, “Haru...come on, wake up,” he urged, shaking Haru slightly.

After a few more shakes, Haru woke with a jolt, his eyes blowing wide and still looking a little fevered. He panted and looked around wildly before finally settling his gaze onto Makoto. Once he fully focused on the brunet’s face, he quickly threw his arms around him and buried into his broad chest, quivering slightly as he held on tight.

Makoto blinked and tugged Haru close, stroking a hand over his soft, raven locks. “Shh...Haru, it’s okay, I’m here, everything’s okay,” he soothed, cuddling Haru closer still. Haru was quiet save for his still heaving breath, it wasn’t until his grip on Makoto’s arms loosened that Makoto began to ask what it was Haru had been dreaming about. 

“Do...do you remember that training camp we did? When Rei went into the ocean in the middle of the night and got stranded, and you went in after him?” Haru murmured, resting his cheek against Makoto’s chest.

“And you had to come in after me? Yeah, I remember,” Makoto confirmed, still stroking Haru’s hair.

Haru shifted and took in a soft, stuttering breath. “Well, in my dream...I wasn’t able to reach you in time and you...you…” he shuddered, unable to complete the sentence but Makoto knew how it ended.

“Oh Haru…” Makoto murmured, hugging Haru tightly, “it was just a fever dream, nothing like that is ever going to happen,” he reminded the ill-stricken swimmer.

“I know...but it still wasn’t pleasant…” he trailed off, relaxing now. Makoto hummed and pressed a comforting kiss to Haru’s head through the facemask that still remained on his face.

“Are you hungry? I bought some soup, I could heat it up for you,” Makoto offered.

Haru nodded slowly, “that sounds good,” he agreed, sitting up so Makoto could untangle himself from both Haru and the blankets to go make the soup. Once Makoto stood, Haru laid back down, but continued to watch his boyfriend. When Makoto walked back over a few minutes later with the bowl of soup, Haru sat back up and even let the brunet feed him spoonfuls of the chicken noodle soup he had prepared. After he ate about half of the bowl, he pushed it away and cuddled back up with Makoto so they could continue watching Netflix. 

About an hour or so later, Makoto realized Haru was no longer focused on the T.V. but was instead staring out the window almost longingly. It didn’t take Makoto long to figure out what it was Haru wanted.

“You want to go swimming, don’t you?” Makoto asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Haru’s face. Haru only nodded and sighed, leaning back against Makoto again. “Haru, the pool is the reason you’re sick, it’s too cold outside to swim,” he reminded him.

“There’s an indoor pool…” Haru trailed off, turning to look up at Makoto. Makoto gave a soft sigh but smiled ever so slightly, coming to rest his hand on Haru’s cheek.

“It’s still not a good idea,” he told him, “as soon as you’re better, we can both go, okay?” He asked, kissing Haru on the cheek. Haru leaned into the touch and nodded, relenting for now.

After that, Makoto found himself dozing off, and when he woke, he realized he was alone in the bed. His first thought was perhaps Haru was in the bathroom down the hall, but when he saw that Haru’s swim trunks and towel were gone, he knew immediately where the raven haired swimmer had gone. Sighing, Makoto changed into his own swimsuit and grabbed his towel, trotting out to track down his still very ill boyfriend. 

When Makoto approached the outdoor pool, he was relieved to find that Haru had at least enough sense about him to go to the indoor pool. He pushed open the door and saw his boyfriend floating in the pool, his face still flushed with fever though he looked far more content. Makoto set his towel down and stood at the edge of the pool with his hands on his hips.

“Just couldn’t stay away, could you?” He asked, quirking a brow with a little smirk on his lips.

Haru looked up and shook his head, staying silent as he floated. Makoto chuckled softly and got into the pool as well, floating next to his boyfriend.

“We can swim for a little bit, but not long, you’re still sick and need to rest,” he reminded the figure next to him. Haru only nodded and closed his eyes again, sighing contently. Makoto made his way over to Haru and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “love you,” he hummed, smiling at Haru. Haru’s face grew redder with more than just fever at the gesture and opened his eyes again.

“I love you too…” he murmured, peering up with loving yet still slightly feverish eyes.

The two floated and swam for about an hour before Makoto managed to drag Haru back to the dorm where he nursed the sick student for the next two days. After Haru’s illness dissipated, Makoto found himself ridden with fever and chills much like Haru’s, not that he minded that much for two reasons. He had gotten them from caring for his boyfriend and now, it was Haru’s turn to care for him, which meant that he got the best food that could be made in the confines of a dorm, and that was more than fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly should write some more for free. im a hoe for rinharu and makoharu damn lmao. 
> 
> requests are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
